


Fate of Another Unfortunate Girl

by tanamiin



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: but nothing graphic, mentions of suicide and abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanamiin/pseuds/tanamiin
Summary: "hey wouldn't it be messed up if lime had another witch she kind of cared for and she died"





	Fate of Another Unfortunate Girl

She knew it was a mistake before she was even by the girl's side. She knew it was a mistake before the girl was transferred to her cell. She knew it was a mistake from the moment she had realized what her life was meant to be.

And yet she still reached out, gently prying the girl's hand from nursing a fairly bad wound on her arm. The fear was apparent in her eyes-- E016 assumed that she had had some nasty run-ins with the other "witches". Most likely the reason she had been transferred. E016 leveled her eyes to the girl (who, after a brief once over, seemed to be numbered F008) in an attempt to ease her worries. A smile would probably have helped, but she wasn't sure she could pull that off anymore.

"If you don't wanna lose your arm, let me help."

F008's shoulders relaxed slightly but her posture was still rigid. E016 assumed she was confused why she was being helped; she herself didn't really know why. But the girl was young, and the fear in her eyes tugged at a part of E016 she thought she lost a long time ago. So here she was, wetting her own sleeve with what little water rations she had, and dabbing it onto the girl's arm. She flinched each time the sleeve made contact; E016 wasn't exactly being gentle anymore, wanting to get it done quickly before their other cellmates started to realize she was willing to part with some of her rations.

After she finished cleaning what she could of F008's wound, she grabbed a torn piece of a deceased cellmate's jumper and tied it tightly onto her arm. The sudden pain of it made F008 yelp slightly, and E016 looked away.

"A bit gruesome to use a dead girl's clothes, but s'not like she has much use for it. She'll be taken out soon enough, so it's better I grabbed it now."

F008 nodded. She seemed quite a bit more comfortable around E016 now, but still held her wariness. She couldn't blame her. Friendliness wasn't a top priority for the "witches", knowing that even that day could be their last. There was always a catch, a way to get extra rations or take the next call for them. Even E016 was surprised that she didn't have those motives.

_I'm the only one that's different._

Her oh-so familiar mantra played in her head once more, reminding her she didn't need a reason to help this girl. Maybe God would see her goodwill and give her the fate she was meant to have from the beginning; though she long since stopped believing there was anything that could be called a "God". If there was, she wanted to have a few words with them, to tell them the mistakes they've made.

* * *

The body of the witch whose clothes they... "borrowed" had been taken away shortly after. The guards mumbled something about the tear, but quickly dismissed it; they didn't get paid enough to care about the strange things these "filthy witches" did to their own deceased cellmates. E016 could tell F008 had been worried they would catch her with it tied to her arm, and punish her for some reason. She would've scoffed at the paranoia, but they're always willing to find some reason to take their anger out on them.

* * *

It was a few days later, with girls coming and going when they're called upon, always coming back to huddle into a corner. E016 noted that nobody's had an extreme breakdown in quite some time-- something good must've happened outside. There was no other reason they'd go so long without another girl taking their life.

Since then, F008 had been sticking close to E016 during the day. If either was called upon, the fear in the younger girl's eyes was clear. She was afraid of either of them dying. The others must have assumed they were using each other, but refused to give in to the other's whims; no, it was stupider than that.

After all her years of being here, E016 had made a friend.

And a friend is a dangerous thing to have when you live the life she does.

Before she knew it, E016 worried for F008. She would fret over the way she returned from her calls, and fear she might never see her again. It was sickening. She hated that feeling. So she decided that she hated F008 too-- she was the cause of her problems, she made her fear for the life of someone other than herself. If this is it what it's like to have family, I'm better off without it.

* * *

It was bound to happen one day. She was too fragile, too dependent. She was weak. And weakness never lasted for them.

E016 doesn't know what exactly killed her. It could've been any number of things. One day she was called upon, and she never returned. For a brief moment, hope swelled in E016's chest. Maybe some fool took pity on the young witch, deciding they wanted to take her in. It's never happened before, but it wasn't an impossible scenario.

That hope shattered when she heard the guards talking. "I knew F008 was fragile, but not _that_ fragile, y'know?" He spoke loudly enough, and E016 briefly wondered if he was trying to make it a warning to the other witches to make sure they're tough enough to last. Another snorted, clearly unsurprised. "You see the way they return after being called with that type a' person. It's no wonder she broke."

E016 doubted she had access to kill herself if she was with someone when she died. Whatever they did to her had killed her, and all of a sudden the green haired witch felt sick to her stomach. She knew it was a mistake. She reached out anyways. She lost anyways.

* * *

_With a life like that, of course nobody loved me._

 

A bitter laugh escaped Lime's lips as she recalled her earlier conversation with Charlotte. She hadn't been lying, technically. What E016 felt wasn't love. She had been stupid, but not that stupid. She knew they just needed something to cling to in order to keep from losing their minds. She knew F008 felt the same.

It didn't stop her smile from fading, though. Even Rouge had noticed a change in Lime's demeanor for the rest of the day. 

 

_I know, I'll look for it.  
If I find someone less fortunate than me... Maybe them, I could love._


End file.
